This Time
by HerTaintedQuill
Summary: A clock caused Hermione Granger to vanish into the midst of time. What does Lucius Malfoy have to do with it?
1. Prologue: Vanished

Author's note: I want to thank ToManyLetters in "beta-reading" this chapter for me. Thank you. This fic will be a long journey. Let's get the show on the road!

**Prologue: Vanished**

There were falling ashes and bricks. Cloaked figures around her sprinted and shouted. She shot spells around for her own protection. It is not that she was not an adept witch. The rumble and lights would confuse and terrify anyone. Debris fell. A trail of smoke whipped past her. Such eeriness. She had never experienced this before. Her spells and charms became pall. She wanted to die and not fight anymore. Yet, she wanted to survive. She ambled carefully to avoid deep cracks. There was a sudden scream. Narcissa Malfoy had fallen. The girl looked at the body of the beautiful blonde and turned away. She cursed under her breath and hoped not to be the next victim.

The journey looked endless. It is not fit to describe this as a journey, for there was not a certain destination. She just walked forward into nowhere. The weak light from her wand guarded her. She did not see the giant clock right in front of her. Oh yes, it was one of the most well-kept secrets of Hogwarts, if you must know. The ancient clock rang. The bronze pendulum quivered and swung rapidly. She began to faint. Her body slacked on the floor. She lay there serenely; completely unaware that she vanished from the mysterious corridor in a glowing light.

She heard whispers and murmurs. She felt her breath quickened because of anxiousness. Her conscious told her to wake up. She attempted to comply. Voices she had heard were familiar; but, strangely, she seemed to be unable to identify them.

A velvet male voice breathed, "Who is she, professor?"

Her arm tingled from the touch. Hermione opened her eyes at the touch. She was alarmed but not frightened.

"Excuse me," she breathlessly expressed at the boy, who stroked her right arm, stood next to Dumbledore. She was comforted from the touch. The boy ceased and took a step back. Hermione felt disappointed when he drew away. She felt somehow incomplete without his assuring contact.

The thirteen-year-old Malfoy politely looked up at Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and smiled knowingly. Hermione blushed as the boy stared at her body, thorough as a x-ray examination. He smirked. She thought he looked familiar. She smiled uncharacteristically. Lucius Malfoy indeed looked remarkably like his son.

She said, "I'm Hermione. Please to meet you."

"Lucius Malfoy," he drawled and nodded.

He added, "What is your surname, mademoiselle?"

"Granger." She replied certainly.

The boy looked at her inquiringly, "Granger? I have never heard of —"

The younger Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I'm afraid I have to end this short dialogue. It is time for you to go, Hermione. I told myself that you have to."

Hermione stared at the bearded man. "Off you go, dear," the headmaster said. Then, at the flick of his wand, she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1: Butterscotch

**Chapter 1 Butterscotch**

Hermione found herself standing in an empty corridor. She thought the location was rather familiar. She has been there before various times. She felt a strong force pulled her wand arm's wrist and led her to somewhere else.

"Shh!" The familiar male voice said. Hermione quieted without hesitation. The voice immersed her even though it contained a tone of bitter coldness.

Hermione looked around the room. It puzzled her. It was not the cold Slytherin Common room in the dungeons. The room was more spacious and warm. The wall was not made of stone. It was composed of some strange fabric-like material. The room's decorations, although, were very Slytherin. The rich silk deep green tapestries were embroidered with snakes. She sat on the green sofa, which was next to the elegant low wooden table.

"Drink." Lucius commanded. She sniffed at the goblet that he handed to her.

The charming blond chuckled deeply, made her shivered down to her spine. "You think I have put some poison in it, love?" He laughed out loud again. This time, it echoed through the room. Hermione blinked. This was not the Lucius she knew. He was not cold and uncaring. He did not sneer at her. She sipped some of the liquid. She thought it was delectable. Her whole body was warmed.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Did you like it, dear?" Lucius said.

"What did you call me?" She shrieked. She was pleased that he used endearments rather than addressed her like a strange unappealing creature because of her blood status. She did not realized that he may not actually know of that yet.

"This is Butterscotch," he attempted to change the topic, "it has alcohol unlike Butterbeer. This brew also contained more flavorings and such. If you must know, we are in the Room of Requirement." Hermione relaxed. She was at Hogwarts and she was temporary safe.

"This is my perfect study room. You have to stay here for a day before leaving again, Hermione." Hermione bitten her lower lip. He seemed to know about this.

"That still did not explain why I am here." His expression froze.

"I actually have no idea. Dumbledore told me about your arrival today two hours ago." She pondered at this. "The manipulating bastard was behind this," she thought, "he had to have Harry and Professor Snape suffered so much. What is he doing this time?"

"I'm actually surprised that you followed his instructions," Hermione said nonchalantly. He raised one eyebrow.

"I'll never be a head-boy if I don't obey. I'm not a pansy." Right, Slytherins and their slyness. The boy had a secret agenda of his actions.

"What about the Dark Lord? Are you going to tell him about me?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Why would I? I just want power. My father wanted me to. I don't want my family hurt. I'm the only heir. I have to get the Mark in my seventh year. And you?" Another surprising fact revealed. He was in his own team.

She responded, "I don't think I ever will." He sighed.

"I believe in the good. I have to protect my family. You are so lucky, Hermione." He muttered and laid his head on Hermione's lap. She was startled. What did he want her to do? Comfort him?

She looked at the boy's placate face. He was more handsome than she last saw him in the headmaster's office. Two years had past according to the calendar on the wall. He was growing out his hair. Lucius moved a bit and stared into her cinnamon brown eyes. "She is so beautiful. Others may not say so. I love her frizzy brown hair. Her skin. How nearly flawless," he thought. There was a moment of silence.

"Do you have to finish your assignments?" She said, breaking the ice.

"Shit. I nearly forgot," he exclaimed.

"I can help you if you want me to."

"I have to work on Potions," he said.

After looking at the formula, Hermione took out a jar of licorice root from cupboard to slice them. Lucius stirred at the translucent base in a copper cauldron. She stared at his perfect manicured fingers. His heart fluttered. However, his face remained neutral. Lucius was used to getting attention. He was a Malfoy after all. He poured the powdered dogwood bark into the cauldron. It shimmered.

"The potion is going well," he announced.

She smiled and handed him the chopped roots in a bowl. Their fingers momentarily touched. They both felt a jolt of sensation. It was simply magical.

"I'll finish it by myself," he said, feeling awkward. Hermione nodded.

"I'll going to take a short nap. Wake me up when it is time for me to go," Hermione said.

"Certainly, dear," he responded, tersely.

She fell into a deep slumber. He smiled and finished his work. He noticed that she dropped her handkerchief. He raised the square scrap of fabric to his nose. It smelled of Hermione. Fragrance of jasmine and rose laced with her natural scent. He placed it in his robe pocket discretely. Just something for remembering her. He stared at the small clock. Three hours have already passed by. So quickly. He wanted to spend more time with the girl.

He went out to procure some food from the kitchens. When he came back, she was still sleeping serenely. He reached out and gently caressed her hair.

"Wake up, Hermione. Eat up. I'm having dinner in the Great Hall after you leave." He said.

She sat up and looked at the glass platter. A warm fillet of salmon on a bed of salad and a crust of Italian bread settled on it. She forked at the fish.

"This is good," she said after taking a bite. Hungrily, she devoured the plate of food completely.

Lucius glanced at the clock. "It is time. I don't know when I will see you again. I hope your journey will go well. I bid you farewell." He kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and nodded.

He took a deep breath and chanted the incantation that Dumbledore instructed him. Hermione closed her eyes calmly. An aura of light surrounded Hermione and she disappeared.

She opened her eyes. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in surprise. "Merlin's bollocks! Where the fucking hell am I?"


	3. Chapter 2: Longing

Author's note: Within 2 hours after putting my chapter up, I've gotten 29 views. I would like to thank the reader who took their time to read and review. Last but not least, I want to thank the numerous people who subscribed.

Reply to Opaque_girl's comment-Lucius and Hermione are very private. They don't reveal their true feelings most of the time. She did realize that Lucius' behavior is rather unusual. If you continue to read my fic, you'll find out the reason of his passiveness and coldness. She eccentrically went back in the middle of the battle. All the events happened so quickly have overwhelmed her tremendously. People act differently under pressure.

Explanation for Lucius' behavior: The arrogant and frigid Lucius will be back soon because of a particular person's prolonged absence.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**Chapter 2 Longing**

She was in front of a large forest. The air was humid and warm. Thank Circe that it was not winter or else she would be suffering from an illness right now. She Scourgifyed her robes to freshen them, and fixed her disheveled hair.

"Lumos!" She shouted. Her wand shot a dimmed light into the darkness.

She could see a pond. Across the mass of water, there are few white peacocks. There was a lamp post next to her, shining faintly. A plaque magically surfaced when she touched the pole.

She read the words out loud:

"The woods are lovely, dark and deep.

But I have promises to keep.

And miles to go before I sleep.

And miles to go before I sleep."

"A Muggle poem. What is the meaning of this?" She thought to herself.

"HERMIONE!" Someone called and ran towards her. She turned around and held out her wand for defense.

Lucius stopped and panted breathlessly. "Why am I here? Where are we? Are you ok?" she asked. Right, Hermione and her excessive questioning.

"Welcome to the Malfoy Manor, my lady. I'm doing well." He said with an exaggerating bow and hugged her around her middle. Well, he threw himself upon her.

She laughed. "I just saw you five minutes ago at Hogwarts. How much time has past for you from our last meeting, Lucius?"

He eyes shot open.

"7 months. Wait here; I will be back, love." He sprinted in to the other direction of the woods.

He came back after ten minutes. "The Black family is having tea with my parents. My father wants Narcissa, a fifth year, to be married to me."

"Oh." She breathed, trying to take this news. He brushed away a stray curl from her face.

He frowned and sighed morosely. "That girl is so uninteresting and haughty. Not that I don't behavior publicly like that, but she is terrible. I loathed her. My heart belongs to you. I…"

"You know I came from the future. You are married to Narcissa Malfoy in my proper time. You cannot alter time, Lucius." She said, heart broken and sighed morosely. In the depths of her heart, she struggled with herself of whether to reveal Narcissa's eventual death. She was happy and frustrated at his declaration at the same time. He was a big bad Death Eater in her time. Will everything change because of her? She pondered.

"I don't care. I know that you are a mudbl-muggle-born. I don't care about that. I have fallen in love with you in our first meeting. Our conversations are the only times which I experienced true felicity. I have not had such happiness with anyone else. You have changed my life. You are my angel." He held fast to Hermione's shoulder, his eyes pleading in a desperate love-sick manner. He pressed his lips to Hermione's to stop her from answering.

After five minutes, he still held on to her. He felt tears, one by one dropping from her eyes. He pulled away and overcome with the urge to run away with her. His conscious told him that his father will hunt him down and kill both of them if they do that. It would be impulsive.

"Hermione." He said with a pained expression. She ceased. It breaks her heart seeing the boy so hurt. She understood. Ron had died in the midst of the first battle. She grieved for him. She had moved on because of Lucius. So quickly, she had become smitten with the blond. She did not pity his life. She was enamored with him.

She finally understood what her mother meant. Love is blind. Indeed.

"You have to understand this. No matter what happens. Whether I joined the Dark Lord. Whether I married Narcissa Black. I will always love you. You are my first and only true love. I will lie, learn, and survive for you." His eyes burned with deep passion.

"I also discovered something when you left." He revealed. Suddenly, a beautiful snowy owl flew by and dropped a letter on Lucius' hand. Thus, it interrupted them.

He read the sheet of parchment, and grinned at the message. "My parents are going to stay at the Blacks' cottage for a week of hunting. They are leaving in fifteen minutes. I'm going to reply that I have gotten ill and gone to here to take some fresh air. You can stay in the Manor for a week during their absence. I have important information that I have discovered."

He slowly inclined to her lip and osculated her with much ardor. They are finally at the same age now. He had waited for so long. He does not want to let go. He caressed her graceful neck gently. The years that went by taught him about love and pleasure. He knew about longing, love-sick, solitude now. He treasured and cherished the witch in his embrace. She was his Hermione, tight in his arms, his witch. He felt whole again. Months after months, the torturous waiting. He spent nights smelling her handkerchief that was losing her lovely scent. Still kissing her, he reached into his robe pocket and touched the stone. Oh, the necklace. It brought her to him. He must eventually tell her about it.

He drew away and held her hand. She smiled and looked up at her paramour through her long lashes. He wrapped his arms around her torso and they Disapparated.

Dobby, the house-elf, had his eyes as wide as saucers upon Hermione's arrival.

"Mas-Master Lucius." He stuttered and bowed with his ears touching the marbled ground in the lighted foyer.

"You must not say any thing about Hermione and I. Not to anyone, especially my parent. You are to serve her as well as a family member. You and others have to follow this rule. Is that coherent?" Lucius announced and sneered.

"I is a good elf. I will serve Master and Missy well." He muttered in fear before Disapparating.

"My parents love the dark arts, dearest. So, you will stay in my quarters, Hermione. Don't touch anything." He said tenderly.

Hermione nodded in response and kissed him.

"May we go to the library?" She suggested. She and her books were inseparable.

"Let's retreat to the sitting room. I must tell you about it first." He replied. She felt puzzled. What was he talking about?

As they walked, she looked at the surroundings. She felt uncomfortable at the portraits' jeering and glaring. Eerie noises sounded as they pass through the hall.

"Just ignore them." He said quietly.

They halted in the spacious, lavish room. It was different from the Drawing Room where Hermione was tortured. Her eyes watered for having that unpleasant scene floated to her mind.

"Are you alright?" He said in concern for the brown-haired girl.

"I'm fine, Lucius. Really." She responded and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Sit."

A house-elf appeared.

"Will Master be needing tea?" The diminutive creature squeaked.

Lucius nodded haughtily. The elf snapped her fingers and a tray of tea and desserts appeared. "If master need anything else, call Minny. I is like to be working. I will serve Missy Mudblood if good Master command I." The elf looked at Hermione with hatred and Disapparated.

Hermione sighed.

"Minny!" Lucius summoned the elf.

"Do not call Hermione a Mudblood." He commanded his voice dripping with anger. He loved his witch so much to the extend that he decided to not follow his father's prejudiced ways. He still have to be the dutiful son unfortunately.

The house-elf shivered in fear. "Y-Yes, master." She Disapparated with a loud crack.

She added some honey and lemon to her tea. The hot, soothing beverage slid down her throat. Hermione watched him as he drunk his cup without any condiment.

He cleared his throat.

"On my thirteenth birthday, my father gave me this as a birthday present. It is an heirloom." The necklace with a large ink-black stone glittered and shimmered under the light. He flipped the stone over and lightly brushed smooth, delicate surface with his thumb. Words came into view, the letters floated on the stone.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 3: His Naiad

Author's note: Thank you to the readers who took their time to review my story. I also want to express my gratitude those who decided to favorited my story and continue to read this fic. :)

In your reviews, please state whether you want longer chapters with later updates, or sooner updates but with shorter chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 3 His Naiad**

The letters on the stone were in an obscure cursive type.

"Amour et Tempts." He said fluently.

"Love and time? That's…Well, it made sense. How does the necklace function, dearest?" Hermione responded with one raised eyebrow.

"At all three times, I felt solitude and wanted company. Needed company. I held the stone and then you appeared." He smirked. Hermione felt a slight flutter in her chest. He nearly smiled, but it was still charming.

"At the first time, you appeared in the library actually. Dumbledore had to carry you to his office." He said with an amused tone. Hermione flushed in humiliation.

He chuckled at her reaction. "No one saw you except him, the librarian, and I."

She placed her cup on the short glass table in front of her seat.

"This is similar summoning. Why me?" She asked anxiously.

Lucius shrugged nonchalantly. He was nonplussed also.

A portrait on the wall chuckled.

He said with a melodramatic flair, "Soul-mates."

The man in the drawing moved to another portrait, which displayed a picture of a beautiful girl.

"I was the owner of the necklace. I brought it from Knockturn Alley. Do you wish to hear the rest of the story?" The man stroked the glistering golden hair of the girl. The lady stared at the man lovingly.

"Pray tell, sir." Hermione politely asked.

"I bought the necklace when I was fifteen-years-old. I wanted to give it to my courted lady as a gift. I did not see her for a long time already. No, the girl next to me is not her. At my bedroom at Hogwarts, I touched the stone and pinned for my lover at that time. Suddenly, Aurelia appeared. I was frightened. She was a younger housemate. Headmaster Black told me the incantation. I suppose Dumbledore told you about it. He was a first year when I was fifteen," The man laughed heartily; "He was a brilliant child."

"What happened then?" Lucius asked.

"I fell in love with her when she first appeared. She was unconscious. It was love at first touch. When I touched her arm, my body warmed and tingled. It was rather strange, but it had occurred, Lucius."

The petite blonde, next to the very dignified man, giggled. The man smirked.

"Then, we had more meetings. My father discovered her in my room when I was seventeen and we married the next day." Lucius looked at the man inquiringly.

Lucius thought, "He was lucky. She's a Pureblood. Hermione is a Muggle-born."

"How did it felt?" Lucius asked with a dry tone.

"I lived the rest of my life well with my beautiful angel. I have to tell you this. Our wedding night was incredible, dear boy. It was extraordinary. My past relations were never as amazing." Hermione blushed and looked away.

Hermione jerked her hand to her lap. Her face was still in a shade of bright crimson. On the contrary of many people's speculations, she and Ronald Weasley never did it. She believed that saving herself for marriage was the correct thing to do. She glanced over to Lucius. His face remained impassive.

The house-elf came back in. "Master, dinner is ready."

Lucius nodded and a table and chairs replaced the sofa that they were sitting on.

The aroma was delicious. Fillet Mignon settled on a bed of greens was on each of their plates. They devoured the food slowly to savor the taste and the texture of the delectable meat. Cubes of beef melted on their tongues. The meal was perfect.

"It is getting late." He said twirling his wine glass.

He led Hermione down to his chambers.

"Will he…" She thought. She was in an utterly state of pensiveness until she noticed the spare bedroom next to his study.

"Good night, love." Lucius said to Hermione, his voice filled with love.

"Bonne nuit." She stifled a yarn. She stood on her toes and kissed him.

They went to their perspective rooms and fell asleep dreaming of each other.

~LM/HG~*~LM/HG~*~LM/HG~*~LM/HG~*~LM/HG~

Hermione woke up when a house-elf popped into her room.

"Missy, missy! Master say you is to go down to the garden for breakfast." The elf announced with her high-pitched voice.

"Please lead me there after I'm done with my morning duties." She said sleepily, and walked to the bathroom.

The tub was as enormous as the Perfects' bath tub. On a marble side-table, a set of robes have been laid out.

Hermione poured some lavender bath salts from the cabinet next to the sink and settled into the relaxing bath.

She finished bathing fifteen minutes later. She pour some teeth cleaning potion in her mouth and casted a charm to cleanse her mouth. As she walked out the room, she looked at the robes which Lucius given her by the looking-glass. It was tastefully green with silver lace. The snake ornaments on the back clearly screamed Slytherin. She rolled her eyes.

"Missy! Master is there. Please follow me." The anxious house-elf stammered.

She led her down many flights of stairs. The bright golden rays of sunlight shined through the windows, the morning-dew glistered on the glass. Hermione hurried after the scurrying elf.

They arrived to a patio behind a set of crystal doors. She gasped. It looked just like the hanging garden of Babylon in a book she saw when she was little. The flowers intertwined in the vines, the roses bloomed, and myriad varieties of plants artistically arranged. The violet bluebell flowers grew on the balcony, hanging on the pillars.

"Hermione." He greeted and pulled her down for a deep kiss.

His arm touched the delicate flesh of her neck. Smoothly and carefully, his hand glided up to caressed her clothed shoulders. Her experience with Ron was not as passionate. This was a hundred times better. There was no doubt that Lucius was gifted in the art of seducing. His touches were heaven to her.

She sat and an ominous silence fell upon them.

"Hermione, my parents are coming back today according to this letter I just received. My mother was not enjoying the horse-back riding and felt ill." He said while pointing to the piece of scented parchment on the table.

"Oh." Hermione said. She felt disappointed. She wanted to spend more time with him.

"I originally had plans to go for a hike in the woods. We can do that before your departure." Lucius suggested.

"Certainly." She responded as she bit on her crumpet.

After breakfast, they walked into the forest hand in hand. They halted by a pond. There was also a small waterfall flooded down from a hill. Lucius went stark and jumped into clear water. Hermione laughed and proceed doing the same. However, she only took off her outer green robe. She wore a white dress underneath. The ivory fabric flowed to her knee. Her golden anklet that she wore glistered in the sun light. She looked rather picturesque. She slowly approached the water and sat down; the water skimmed the hem of her dress.

She putted down her hair. Dark-brown corkscrew curls cascaded down to her small waist. Hermione swayed her hand through the water.

The still teenage boy cannot help to stare. "Oh, she looked like a Naiad. A water-nymph. She looked so gorgeous in a provocative manner as she touched the water." The sight made him dangerously aroused, to the extend that he desired to shag her right there.

She crossed and uncrossed her toned, slender legs. He thought what she would be like if she was in his bed. Her curls laid across the pillow as she engaged in the acts.

He glanced at the Manor and became alarmed.

"Shit." He cursed mentally to himself.

"Hermione, my parents has arrived. You have to go. We will see each other again. I promise."

She disappeared immediately after she wore her robes.

Lucius dressed and disapparated to the Manor.

"Lucius!" a harsh, but demanding feminine voice shrieked to the corridor. It unpleasantly echoed down the hallway.

Oh dear, his fiancée has arrived with his parents.

_To be continued…_


End file.
